Love painted of blood and hatred
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Cuando el amor y el odio se tornan en un solo sentimiento,las pasiones se desatan y estos pueden llegar a ser un mísero panorama pintado en sangre y odio. Sasuke and sakura, Itachi and sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Este nuevo fic es una mescla de Shigurui y Inmortal blade. Me inspire en chika Funaki, la guerrera samurái de Shigurui, si buscan una imagen con el nombre de ella y del anime en conjunto, tendrán una imagen del cuerpo y porte de Sakura, para que no se asusten y crean que imagine a sakura como algo monstruoso. Chika tiene una fuerza monstruosa, así es que la describen en el manga, también posee esa personalidad poco fémina en la cual describo a Sakura. Entren google y pongan Chika Funaki y entren al que dice: ****shigurui :: **_**chika**_**-**_**funaki**_**.jpg picture by elee0228 - Photobucket****, cuando entren delen a all album y busquen el de Shigurui, hay están las imágenes de chika.**

**Si han visto Blade of the inmortal, sabrán que tiene un parecido a Naruto, ya que muchos de los personajes tiene semejanza con ese anime y manga, como por ejemplo Maji quien se parece a Iruka y Naruto por sus personalidades, Makie, una mujer guerrera que se asemeja a Sai y Anotsu quien tiene un gran parecido a Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Pues dicho anime, también me inspire para crear este fic, mesclando ambos animes para crear este fic loco. **

**Los antagonistas de esta historia son: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Itsugennosuke, Kogamaru.**

**Personajes que dan vida a la trama: Sasuke, Sakura alisas Shika, Naruto, Jiraiya, Madara, Tsunade y entre otros.**

**Sakura tiene una mescla de Chika, Mikie del anime blade of the inmortal, Iku de Shigurui, y Mie de Shigurui.**

**ESTO ES UNA DEDICATORIA PARA TODOS USTEDES.**

**Capitulo: 1**

**La ofensa asía Shika…**

Con frecuencia ella se había preguntado el porqué preferir el filo de una espada y la vida salvaje de un hombre que un Kimono y la vida de una joven hija de un honorable y respetable Samurái. Reía en voz baja cada vez que por su mente pasaba esa interrogante que apuntaban directamente a su vida y gustos, ¡Pero vamos! No era que ella se considerara un hombre, pero no podía negar que le gustaban los pasatiempos de estos y sus artes mortales.

Haruno Sakura, alias Shika, era la hija única del honorable y muy respetable Shikaru Haruno Sota. Nació acorralada entre hombre y sus espadas, echada aun lado por su misma sangre, solo por ser una simple mujer, claro está…al clan Haruno le era mas satisfactorio tener un hijo que una hija, pero para la mala suerte de Shikaru, ella había nacido mujer, y eso nadie lo cambiaria. Si tan solo Shima Kokoro Senju le hubiera nado un hijo, esa bastarda tal vez y hubiera sido la esposa más envidiable por todas las demás, pero ella, le insulto de una manera aberrante, trayendo al mundo una mujer en su sangre honorable. Tal vez y lo narrado en estos momentos tuviera que ver con el drástico cambio de ella, logrando que su padre fijara un poco sus ojos en ella al ver una impresionante y mortífera guerrera quien podía partir en dos el tronco en un viejo árbol, solo presionándolo con su espada.

Su drástico cambio empezó desde que tenía conocimiento del desprecio de su padre y al presenciar la muerte de su madre quien por dolor al despecho de su marido y familia, se ahorco, encontrándole su hija en su habitación, ya sin vida y colgando del techo. Shika aprendió a valerse por sí sola y tan solo teniendo cinco años de edad, fue capaz de caminar hasta el Dojo de su padre y levantar una de las tantas Bokken, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para entrenar y aprender cada técnica que emplean los Haruno en su espada.

No por orden de su padre, sino por decisión propia de ella misma, se marcho de su hogar teniendo solo ocho años de edad, con la intención de ir a otros Dojo y aprender sus técnicas, para luego enfrentar al maestro del Dojo y matarlo, solo así tendría reconocimiento por parte de su familia. Tenía una meta y era aprender en dos años las técnicas del Dojo en el que fue aceptada, para luego matar al maestro y buscar otro Dojo reconocido en otra ciudad. Para combatir de manera eficiente aprendió debidamente el Kenjutsu, todo Dojo tenía diferentes técnicas favorables para ella, y por ello fue que emprendió esa pequeña ambición…ambición por tener más conocimiento en el arte de matar.

Hyoho Niten Ichi Ryu, conocidos por implementar un sinnúmeros de técnicas utilizando dos espadas o una sola, manejándolas diestramente, fue la última escuela en la que estuvo, deteniendo su ambición al ver que no solo podía ser útil en el manejo de la espada, sino en Kata, cambiando su rumbo en busca de una buena y respetable Dojo donde pudiera aprender tan dichoso arte marcial, creyendo fielmente que dichas artes podría mezclarlas de alguna forma con la espada y así crear técnicas aun más potentes.

Tener un sable a la mano no te hace la persona más invencible en este mundo, pero tener una buena cabeza en los hombros con un vasto conocimiento y buenos reflejos, eso podría hacerte más invencible al combinar el sable con el conocimiento, haciéndolos uno solo. Ella no solo era hija un samurái, sino la hija de una Shinobi reconocida quien le serbia al clan Haruno como espía, aun así de tener presente en la mente que era hija en un Shinobi, eso era algo que no le importaba en lo absoluto al creer que esos eran simples basuras quienes no podía sobrepasar a un Samurái con sus estúpidas técnicas, pero su pensar cambio cuando al cumplir 14 años, vio a un poderoso Shinobi luchar con doce Samurái, derribándolos a todos en un simple golpe. Aquello solo hizo que ambicionara mas, y luego de salir de su escondite y matar a aquel Shinobi, se dispuso a buscar uno de mayor rango y con la capacidad de enseñarle dichas técnicas, visitando el clan Senju quienes la acogerían como si estuviera en su propio hogar, puesto que compartía su linaje con ellos en la sangre al su madre ser una Senju.

Con diecisiete años de edad había regresado a su hogar, luego de tener un arduo entrenamiento con los Senju, recibiéndole su padre con antipatía fingida ya que por dentro corría un poco de orgullo por su valiosa hija. Se presento en el dojo y derroto a cada uno de los aprendices de su padre, y utilizando un simple Bokken, fue capaz de romper huesos sin contemplación alguna.

Shika había cambiado, ya no era más una niña fina y delicada, sino era otra, un ser completamente diferente a lo que su padre había recordado en sus memorias. Ya no se dirigían a ella como Sakura, sino Shika, ya no vestía con ostentosos Kimono, sino con ropa de un samurái, ya no tenía delicadeza alguna, ella era toda salvaje, una mujer con actitud varonil a quien no le importaba que un extremo de su Haori se corriera por su brazo y exponer sus senos al enemigo, Shika era todo lo contrario a una mujer delicada y fina…

…

En una primavera que contradecía a todas las demás que ella había presenciado, ya que esta era fría y silenciosa, ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros o el rugir de las hojas cuando el viento soplaba, se podía escuchar. Era medio día y los aprendices del clan Haruno venia desvelados el entrenamiento de Shika quien vestía con un Hakama negro, sin Haori ni nada que tapara sus pechos firmes y redondos, codiciados por cada hombre que los veía, deseando ver más del cuerpo de esa mujer. Los hombre la deseaban ignorantemente, solo por tener un cuerpo contradictorio al de una mujer, digo, no es que ella tuviera cuerpo de hombre, pero cada musculo de ella estaba bien formado y ejercitado. No poseía un musculoso cuerpo como el de un hombre, pero sus músculos estaban marcados con una sutil gracia que su padre veía aberrante, puesto que ella había matado toda delicadeza y hermosura de su cuerpo. Siempre poseía su largo y liso cabello rosado amarado en una coleta alta, y ha veces se lo trenzaba para que los finos cabellos no se pegaran a su espalda marcada, perlada en abundante sudor.

Ese medio día, el entrenamiento había cesado más temprano de lo habitual, levantándose todos para ir a la área del comedor, solo Shika se dispuso a no compartir hoy con los hombres, ya que tenia cosas más importantes que hacer que ir a festejar como lo hacen los hombres, encerrándose en su amplia habitación cuyos alrededores tenia libreras abarrocadas de cientos de libros y pergaminos.

Entro a su habitación y se coloco el Haori, llevándolo puesto como si se tratara de un hombre, abierto y enseñando su abdomen y pechos. Una de las tantas sirvientas que serbia en la casa señorial y en el Dojo, había entrado, trayendo en manso una bandeja con platos llenos de comida como para comer tres personas, colocando está en la mesa tradicional cual preparo en silencio, Shika se encontraba sentada en el borde de una de las tantas ventanas de su habitación, observando el silencio el panorama de la ciudad. La sirvienta carraspeo con el propósito de tener la atención de su señora quien se veía perturbada en algo.

Sakura…— sus ojos de Jade miraron con expresión expectante a la mujer quien había dicho aquel nombre, tragando hondo la sirvienta al ver el menudo error que había cometido.

Digo, Shika. — corrigió para luego soltar un suspiro silencioso de alivio.

Tu padre vendrá hoy de su viaje de trabajos, espera que tú asistas a la ceremonia de esta noche. — le informo su sirvienta.

Eso ya lo sé Misa…no ve el porqué repetírmelo nuevamente. — soltó ella con voz fría y severa.

Tu abuelo Hikaru me ha dicho que te lo recordara, él quiere que te prepares y des tu mejor impresión a la visita de todos los presentes. — agacho su cabeza al escuchar que Shika se había levantado, estremeciéndose al escuchar esos pasos…Shika era de esas de temerse, como se le temía aun hombre, así se le temía a Shika.

Remplaza ese Haori por otro más oscuro…no quiero vestir hoy de gris. — le ordeno Shika mientras se sentaba al lado de la mesa, empezando a devorar su comida sin modales algunos, como si fuera un hombre.

No te parece algo inapropiado de vestir en una ceremonia. — dudo en decirle aquello, pero al soltar las primeras palabras, se vio forzada a soltarlo todo y mas al Shika posar su mirada atemorizante en ella, obligándola a que terminara de hablar.

Todos los del Dojo vestirán así. — dijo con Desdén mientras se llevaba a la boca otro bocado de arroz.

Solo los hombres vestirán así. — mascullo Misa casi con miedo, dejando de masticar Shika para darle una mirada de curiosidad a su sirvienta.

Que tanto quieres argumentar que te tardas en decirlo…explícate. — dijo casi como orden la Haruno.

Tu abuelo espera que des tu mejor impresión a los invitados, puesto a que tal vez allí se encuentre a tu futuro esposo, entre tanto clanes respetados que aistiran. — Shika soltó un suspiro caliento, el enojo empezaba a desatarse en ella.

Hmp…— le resto importancia alguna a las palabras de su sirvienta.

¡Shika!, se trata del clan Koga, sabes muy bien que ellos eran una vez enemigos de tu padre y ahora pretender formalizar un lazo de amistad, solo por el bien de ambos clanes, seria descortés faltarle el respeto a tu clan presentándote en esa flechada poco vista en una mujer. Shika, acuérdate que eres hija de Shikaru, por tanto tienes deberes que cumplir con la familia, no lleves el apellido a bocas de nadie solo por tu desconsideración. — Misa era más fiel a las leyes del clan que Shika, a ella se preocupaba mas por la reputación de su señor Shikaru y sus ambiciones que cualquier otra persona.

Has escuchado la leyenda de _Kuchisakeonna._ — cambio el tema drásticamente y sin importancia, dejando incrédula a Misa.

Si. — contesto Misa confundida ante las incoherencias de su patrona que solo tuvieron sentido cuando las explico de esa forma.

NO, temo que no la has escuchado por completo, sino, no estuviera argumentando de esa forma. — dijo con cinismo Shika.

Veras, la leyenda narra que una vez una mujer hermosa, vanidosa y **metiche**, así como tú, se había casado con un samurái como mi padre, cruel hasta consigo mismo, y un día al ella tener esa imagen que su esposo había notado, creyó que su esposita le engañaba y mas al escuchar que de la propia boca de su esposa salían cosas parecidas como las que tú me has dicho ahora, cosas que le asían entender que ella idolatraba mas a su padre que a él. Al creer que su esposa le era infiel con su padre, ¿sabes lo que hizo? — le pregunto Shika con una sonrisa, a Misa se le había olvidado hasta respirar por el temor de esa historia.

Una noche tomo su sable en manos y mientras su esposa dormía, se acerco lentamente hasta su lecho y le corto la boca de un lado a otro. La mujer despertó por el dolor, y aterrada al ver tanta sangre, tomo su espejo en manos y se miro su rostro mientras su esposo reía como loco y le decía que ahora nadie la iba a ver hermosa. — Finalizo Shika con aquella trágica y espeluznante narración, llevando a cabo su indirecta que solo Misa capto a fondo.

Sabes Misa, empiezo a creer que tú eres como la de la historia, y que idolatras más a mi padre que a mí…yo como tú me cuidara, no vaya a ser que corras esa misma suerte. — se levanto para luego agacharse hasta el oído de misa, murmurándole aquellas palabra con diversión, Misa abrió los ojos de terror, y más al escuchar esa pequeña risa de diversión.

L-le llevare almuerzo a tu abuelo, debe estar esperándome. — se levanto en un veloz movimiento y tomo en manos la bandeja ya vacía, saliendo por la puerta en pazo veloz.

Tomo asiento nuevamente en el borde de la ventana, posando sus ojos en el panorama de la ciudad mientras su mente vagabundeaba en los acontecimientos que pasaron hace tres noches atrás, donde se enfrento a un extraño enemigo que de cierta forma hizo que sus hormonas se descontrolaran, deseando día y noche que mas manos y dedos rozaran su piel nuevamente con el filo de aquel sable que portaba ese hombre…si es que se podría llamar hombre, porque aquellos ojos rojos revelaban no mas que pasión por la sangre y pelea, un salvajismo que ella consideraba como mutuo, ya que ella sentía atracción por tales pasiones. Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su rostro, rosando con sus dedos sus labios, sonrojándose sus mejillas blancas como la porcelana.

Gruño algo molesta consigomisma al andar pensado en tales cosas, y viendo que aun era de día, salió de su habitación y camino hasta el campo abierto de entrenamiento, donde se llevaban a cabo las peleas legalizadas donde alguien reclamaba vengnaza contra otro samurái, o el respeto de algún clan que fue desprestigiado, también en ese lugar, se llevaba a cabo las ceremonias de suicido para evitar la deshonra de la familia de algún samurái. Estuvo casi dos largas horas entrenando, escuchando en esos momentos de silencio el movimiento de las blancas cortinas que cubrían la entrada del dojo, detuvo su entrenamiento y se volteo viendo dos hombres de aspecto extraño.

El primer hombre tenía como unos 60 años, de cabellos grises, largos y lacios, recogidos en un algo moñó, sus ojos eran de color Ónix, mas tenía un semblante serio y pasivo, demasiado tranquilo como para ser normal. Ese hombre vestía con un Kimono varonil color café oscuro y en su Obi cargaba su espada cual a esa distancia, Shika reconoció que era una Muramasa. El hombre que se encontraba a su lado tenía que tener unos cuarenta años, y este vestía como todo un aristócrata Samurái, con un Kimono corto de color blanco y un Hakama negro, acompañado con un ostentoso Haori cual llevaba el símbolo de Koga en la parte de atrás, parecido al sello imperial de Japón. Su cabello café oscuro estaba recogido en un ajustado y alto moño, moldeando más su pálido y delgado rostro…sus ojos era estremecedores, él nunca parecía parpadear, manteniendo siempre si vista fija en alguien o algo.

Nunca he visto una mujer manejar el sable de esa manera…impresionante. — hablo ese hombre extraño, Sakura miro a esos dos señores y los demás que se encontraban detrás de ellos, deduciendo que se trataban de sus aprendices y fieles guerreros quienes escoltaban a esos dos hombre.

Misa había aparecido en ese instante, caminando en paso ligero hasta Shika, se acerco hasta su oído y le murmuro:

Koga ha llegado más temprano de lo esperado, y con ellos vienen sus aprendices. — hablo Misa.

Tu abuelo quiere que te prepares lo más pronto posible. — finalizo Misa, retrocediendo tres pasos atrás para ver las facciones de Shika, impresionándose al no ver negativismo en ellos.

No los esperábamos tan tempano…incluso, esto ha sido una verdadera sorpresa. — hablo la voz de un anciano quien salía detrás de Koga, volteándose estos para hacerle una reverencia al sabio Hikaru quien caminaba apoyado en su bastón. Misa se aproximo hasta el sabio Hikaru para tomarle del brazo y guiarlo hasta su nieta cual tenía planeado presentar ante los de Koga.

Ella es Haruno Sakura, el legado de Shikaru. — guardo su sable y le hizo una reverencia a los de Koga quienes no eran visita deseable para ella.

Tiene un impresionante manejo con la espada. — hablo aquel hombre quien no había parpadeado en ningún momento, el hombre mayor que se encontraba a su lado, habló en ese instante, presentándose como Kogamaru, el líder de Koga y padre de ese hombre que había había alavado a Sakura por su impresionante manejo del sable, Itsugennosuke.

Tal vez y puedas ponerlo a prueba con uno de mis aprendices. — hablo Itsugennosuke, levantando Misa su rostro para ver la expresión de Shika que se había tornado a una divertida…

Misa intento intervenir, pero silencio al saber que no tenía ni voz ni voto para impedir aquello y más al ser una simple criada del Clan Haruno, quedándole más de otra que observar con desagrado la batalla que sin duda dejaría una mala imagen de Sakura. El Sabio Hikaru no se opuso a tal petición, incluso, le agrado, y más al encontrar eso como una oportunidad en que el clan Koga y Haruno podrían hacer algún lazo familiar. El anciano Hiraku se había percatado que en los ojos de Itsugennosuke había impresión en el talento que había visto en su nieta, tal vez y esta no era no toda una mujer deseada por un noble aristócrata, pero que mujer de las que él ha tenido o concubina pueda servirle con él sable como lo hace Sakura…ninguna. Misa se había percatado de los planes de Hikaru al permitir aquella demostración, viendo eso como posibles encontronazos familiares ya que Sakura se opondría a tales lazos, y mas con ese hombre de aspecto amenazante y dominante…a Sakura no le gustaba que le dominaran y le dieran ordenes, y eso era lo que veía Misa en Itsugennosuke.

El clan Koga y el sabio Hiraku, tomaron asiento en las sillas señoriales, solo para espectadores aristócratas e importantes para la familia Haruno. Itsugennosuke eligió uno de sus mejores aprendices y le ordeno que fuera al campo para que peleara con la respetada Haruno. Misa se había aproximado hasta el área donde estaban colocados los Bokken, tomando el más largo para la joven Shika, tomo otro segundo de igual tamaño para el contrincante, y camino en dirección al centro del campo. El silencio fue inminente en ese minuto que Misa sacaba unos lazos largos y blancos de las mangas de su Kimono para amarrar y ajustar las mangas de Shika y así dejarlos libres de alguna molestia, luego de terminar, le hizo una reverencia a ambos contrincantes, levantando su mirada para observar directo a los ojos de Shika, y lo que vio la impresiono…_Shika estaba más que ansiosa por esa batalla. _

Desilusionada Misa, camino lejos de centro de la batalla y se acerco hasta el área señoría donde no tomo asiento debido a que era una simple criada, y para lo criados no había lugar allí.

La pelea empezó, asiendo un ruido estruendo y profundo como un eco al ambos Bokken chocar, Shika parresia divertida mas no asía ningún esfuerzo con su arma, Misa tenía buen ojo para notar que Shika no asía esfuerzo alguno para hacer que el enemigo retrocediera y perdiera el equilibrio. Los espectadores de Koga hicieron un gesto de indignación al ver que el aprendiz de Koga había caído al suelo al perder el equilibrio.

¡Esto es solo un juego! — sus pupilas se contrajeron, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa cínica mientras separaba sus piernas, echando asía atrás su brazo derecho junto con su espada cual se posiciono detrás de su espalada, Misa reconoció aquella técnica, abriendo los ojos a la par ante la magnífica y perfecta posición de Shika para ejecutar aquella hermosa técnica que a la vez tenía su horror endemoniado ante lo que podía hacer.

Shigoru…— murmuro paralelizada Misa el nombre de aquella técnica, y al momento Shika lanzo toda su fuerza asía el enemigo, moviendo solo el extremo derecho de su cuerpo. El bokken de ella logro romper la defensa el enemigo, rompiendo su arma con una tremenda fuerza que el enemigo no solo cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolo, sino que ella logro no solo romperle los dedos de la mano, sino ante el impacto de su arma, logro que la muñeca de este se echara asía atrás, fracturándole la muñeca.

El rostro del sabio Hiraku reflejo una sonrisa de lado, llena de satisfacción, mientras miraba a los espectadores de Koga quienes el silencio los había consumido, manteniendo por casi 23 segundos aquel rostro lleno de impresión. Shika sonrió de lado y sin mover ni un solo musculo de su cuerpo, observo de reojo a los espectadores que no había movido ni un solo musculo debido a la parálisis de impresión que ella había causado en ellos. La sonrisa satisfactoria de Shika había cambiado a una de desagrado al ver aquel rostro sin impresión alguna, como si la batalla de ella no hubiera significado nada ante sus ojos. Shika soltó un pequeño gruñido de desagrado y volteo un poco su rostro, mirando a aquel desagradable joven cuya mirada era asqueante.

A través de las facciones de ese joven de cabellos largos y negros, pudo ver a todo un maestro de control sobre las emociones. Carecía de empatía y sentimientos, tampoco se veía que fuera arrogante o ególatra, era algo extraño y difícil de entender. Su mirada oscura era fija como la de un tigre al asecho de su presa. Sereno y carente de mociones no eran las palabras para describir aquella desagradable persona, pero por la mente de Shika no recorría palabra alguna que se acercara o pudiera identificarlo…no las había.

Le desagrado verle allí sentado, con ese porte serio y distante, y lo peor de todo es que en sus ojos no presentaba aceptación de los hechos que había visto, como si estos no hubieran sido de su impresión, como si aquella pelea fuera una callejera sin valor alguno. Apretó su puño fuertemente y cuando vio que todos se levantaban, se dirigió hasta ellos con el propósito de pedirle a Itsugennosuke que le dejara pelear con ese hombre quien en todo momento ella creía que era otro aprendiz de KOga. Cuando llego hasta Itsugennosuke, le hizo una reverencia y le pidió el consentimiento de hablar, cediéndoselo este.

¿Quién es **ese?** — señalo ella a lo que Misa lo encontró toda una deshonra, y más de la manera que Sakura le apuntaba con el dedo, y escupía aquellas palabras con desdén.

Oh…es Uchiha Itachi, mi predilecto aprendiz y parte de la familia Koga. — entonces, ese era el bastardo quienes muchos aseguraban que era hijo ilegitimo de Itsugennosuke. ¡Valla! Que coincidencia.

¡¿Y solo por eso debería ella de dejarle pasar aquella "ofensa? NO. Claro que no lo dejaría pasar. Tal vez y ahora no era momento adecuado para pelear, pero a ella no le importaba de quien se tratase, si ella quería una pelea, ellos gustosos o no deberían ofrecerle lo que pedía con honores…sonrió de lado, percibiendo Misa lo que se proponía Shika detrás de esa sonrisa, y de inmediato se posiciono frente a Shika con la idea de detenerla ante su locura que podría causar una disputa entre ambos clanes…

**Espero que le gusten…por favor deber review con sus criticas, opiniones y comentarios…son libres de opinar como gusten.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Y como ella amaba su cuerpo, sucumbiendo a coro todo deseo carnal que podía satisfacerla. ¡Oh! Diosa del deseo y lujuria, habéis una vez mujer de Adán, y ahora estáis aquí, en el mar rojo, llenando de placer tu vientre abajo, placiéndote de todo pecado que en tus manos caen y tu cuerpo disfruta en gozo._

_En medio del divino gozo, lleno de fiestas libidinosas, ella disfruta y baila en círculos mientras de su copa en oro bebe la sangre de algún inocente que ya ha caído en su placer y ahora reposa en su estomago._

_Inermes se encuentran aquellos hombres ante el placer que ella bringa con la perfecta figura de una diosa cuyos ojos translucen lujuria y deseo…_

_Escrito por Dimary Rivera Santiago (alisas Sadness Doll) NO SE COPIEN._

_Portando un ostentoso juego de armaduras hechas en bronce y plata, el magnífico guerrero dio tres pasos adelante, avanzando su contrincante quien esta vez no se apoyaba de su bastón, caminado con dificultad._

_Dos personas completamente diferentes…una más joven y la otra de más edad…uno con menos experiencia de la vida y el otro todo un sabio de esta._

_Quien ganara…_

_Escrito por dimary rivera Santiago…por favor, no copien mis palabras para luego venir a decir que son creadas por ustedes._

_Escrito por: Dimary Rivera Santiago (alisas Sadness Doll) _

_Escribí estas dos pequeñas citas, la primera es de este capítulo, describe lo interno de Sakura alias Shika, y el segundo es del primero donde el guerrero de armaduras es Sakura y el sabio viejo es Itachi. La sabiduría VS la fuerza, y en mi pensar, de nada vale tener fuerza y poseer armadura ostentosa y espada de bronce, capaz de cortar el tronco de un grueso árbol, de nada vale todo ello, si ni siquiera tener un musculoso cuerpo, si no tienes la sabiduría, porque con ella puedes ser más que invencible…puedes llegar al infinito con la sabiduría._

_Todo es original y escrito por mí, se los estrego a ustedes, y si, pueden pasarlo a una libreta o a donde quieran, pero siempre y cuando pongan el nombre del autor quien les ha regalados estas dos citas y las demás que pondré en cada capítulo._

_Creo que Shika envidia a Itachi por que este posee ciertas virtudes que ella a través de la historia le va notando, llegando así a odiarlo a muerte, a querer matarlo y poseerlo a la vez, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que Itachi no tiene interés por ella, y más al ser quien es ella, alguien difícil de querer y no por su imagen sino por su interior._

_Shika tiene la fuerza, pero no la sabiduría de Uchiha Itachi._

Capitulo: 2

Uchiha Sasuke

El soplo del viento no abarracaba el campo en esos momentos, los mormuros de los hombres hablando se escuchaban como el siseo de una serpiente. Shika separo sus labios para pedirle lo que tanto anhelaba en esos momentos a Itsugennosuke quien le miraba en silencio, curiosos ante el comportamiento exótico de la joven cuya respiración ansiosa movía su pecho de una forma exquisita, cual hombre que se encontrara parado frente a ella, no podría ignorar tan exquisito manjar que ofrecía ese par de senos. La intervención de Misa en medio de esos dos guerreros de sexo puesto, fue algo que causo la indignación de Sakura, mirándole serio a la mujer que se había atrevido a interrumpirle aquel momento.

Shika-Dono, podría cederme su Bokken. Yo misma me hare cargo de colocarlo en su sitio correcto. — inclino su cabeza y soltó aquella palabras con mayor respeto asía su señora quien le miraba con despecho…_sabía lo que Misa se propinaba, y eso no más le daban deseos de descargar su ira en ella, pero solo por ser la concubina de su padre, la salvaba de un buen escarmiento._

Shika-Dono, viendo que los invitados han llegado más temprano de lo previsto, me tomare la molestia de preparar su baño y prendas que vestirán. — continuo Misa quien había levantado su rostro un poco, encontrándose sus ojos con la mano derecha de Shika que apretaba fuertemente el mango del Bokken, inicios de querer matarla a golpes por su interrupción, aun así de ello, Misa no se intimido en lo absoluto, continuando con sus indirectas insistencias de querer detener esa absurda pelea que Shika tenía planeado.

¡OH!, muy buena idea…le diré a una de las sirvientas que baje al pueblo abajo y valla a la tienda de Hirato, el tiene los mejores Kimono para esta ceremonia. Su esposa los confecciona con un talento impresionante. — Exclamo sabio Hikaru, retrocediendo Shika su vista hasta el anciano decrepito quien también le había dañado sus planes de diversión.

Bien…— suspiro y dijo con una forzada sonrisa de lado, apretando su Bokken con fuerza, se lo extendió hasta Misa quien gozaba por dentro de la victoria. Los ojos de Shika se posaron en los de aquel individuo llamado Itachi quien le miraba fijamente, viendo ella en sus ojos que este le había leído sus pensamientos a través de sus gestos…él ya sabía lo que Shika quería con tanto anhelo de Itsugennosuke, prendiéndola en ira al ver en esos ojos Ónix burla y superioridad al sus planes haber sido destruidos nada más que por una simple sirvienta. Misa coloco el Bokken en su lugar y volvió al lado de la Haruno quien aprovechando la cercanía le dijo disimuladamente y sin que nadie les mirara.

- _Quisiera matarte a golpes, pero siendo la __**Puta **__de mi padre, supongo que dicho título te salva de esta._ — mascullo entre dientes Shika, siempre con una sonrisa de lado, fingida como todas porque Misa tenía en claro que Shika no sonreía. Misa bajo la cabeza, no por el desprestigio que le había hecho Shika-Dono, sino porque a los oídos de Uchiha Itachi habían llegado esas palabras, mirándola a ella por unos segundos para luego fijar su fría mirada en Shika quien aun lucia con esa artificial sonrisa, llena de hipocresía y cortesía, cosa que detestaba mas el Uchiha de una persona, y más de una mujer.

_Shika-Dono, por respeto a la casa señorial, le pido de por favor que cuide su lenguaje, esta frente a los de Koga._ — pidió Misa en un hilo de voz, Shika se bufo ante ello.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo a la hora planeada, solo se añadieron un par de actividades mas antes de la ceremonia, para no aburrir a la visita que era tan importante para Shikaro-Sama. Shikaro-Sama había llegado mas temprano de su viaje, apareciendo en el cuarto de su hija sin tocar la puerta, y pese a que esta estaba desnuda frente al espejo, su padre no se inmuto a moverse y darle a su hija la privacidad que necesitaba para vestirse.

¿Qué quieres? — pregunto Sakura con gesto molesto, su padre le miraba en silencio, algo que estremeció a Misa al ver esa mirada tan serena en Shikaro-Sama.

¿A qué se debe todo esto Sakura? — hablo su padre al ver que las sirvientas que preparaban el ropaje de su hija, no tenían en manos el Kimono que él mismo había escogido y mandado hacer para su hija.

¿explícate? — Atajo ella exasperada.

Te he traído el Kimono más apropiado para esta ceremonia, yo mismo le mande a hacer y espere tres días más por ello en aquella ciudad, y tú me indignas al vestir con ese ropaje inapropiado. — soltó con repugnancia, arrebatándole las prendas que llevaba en manos una de las sirvientas.

¿Qué más quieres humillarme si ya con tu imagen mi nombre corre por todas las voces? — hablo enojado, las sirvientas se arrodillaron al suelo al escuchar aquella voz severa, llena de autoridad y terror.

Shikaru-Sama, no es la intención de su hija el humillarle…por favor no se altere y déjeme arreglar el problema, Shikaru-Sama. — se ofreció Misa, siempre con su cabeza agachada, su señor le miro de reojo y casi en un grito autoritario, ordeno a las sirvientas que saliera, en excepción de Misa.

Misa, hazte cargo de la vestimenta de Sakura, la quiero lista en una hora, haz lo necesario para que luzca como una mujer y no una **cosa **sin nombre. — aventó el ropaje que tenía en manos al suelo, ese que tanto veía Shikaru-Sama como una ofensa asía su persona, saliendo de inmediato de la habitación.

Shika-Dono, déjeme ayudarle con el Kimono. — se ofreció Misa quien ya se había levantado del suelo, volteándose la Haruno violentamente para mirar a los ojos a su sirvienta, la puta de su padre.

YA DEJA EL MALDITO PREFIJIO…ME TIENES ARTA CON ELLO. — Exclamo furiosa, arrebatándole el dichoso Kimono que tenía en manos…como odiaba ese _Dono_ en ella

Perecía una Maiko con ese hermoso Kimono de color azul pálido, con diseños de flores Lycoris radiata, de color rojas, las demás prendas que llevaba debajo de su Kimono eran de color blanco, sin diseño alguno. Su extravagante Obi era color rojo con pequeños diseños en color oro de flores Lycoris radiata, el lazo de la parte de atrás de su Kimono era ancho y largo, amarrado al estilo Maru obi, asiendo resaltar su feminismo. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido al estilo _taka simada, utilizado mayormente por mujeres solteras, tenia hermosos accesorios en su cabello de color rojo y blanco, todos sus accesorios eran flores artificiales que variaban de tamaños pequeños, unas simples y otras caían en varios hilos, como una ramita llena de flores de cerezos, amontonadas unas con otras. Por orden de Sakura, Misa la maquillo no tan llamativamente como lo esperaba su padre, sus labios tenían brillo y estaban delineados con un toque rosado, un poco de maquillaje del color de su piel, sus mejillas rosadas, mascarilla negra con el propósito de darle más volumen a sus pestañas y resaltara mas el color de sus ojos, y por último, sombra de color rojo pálido, con un copo de diminuta escharcha que parecía polvo brillante. Estaba lista para la visita, y lucia maravillosamente hermosa…divina._

_Ese día, al ser tan especial, Misa, había llevado su cabello largo y negro recogido en el estilo_ _tsubushi simada, con extravagantes y llamativos accesorios de diferentes coloridos, e igual que la joven Haruno, con flores artificiales en su cabello. Llevaba un Kimono sencillo, de color blanco, y un obi de color azul, amarrado _Fukuro. Salieron a la par, Misa con un paso más ligero que el de la Haruno, deteniéndose esta para ver el porqué Shika tardaba con ese paso desanimado, mirándole con impaciencia.

Shika-Dono, tu padre ha de estar esperando impaciente en la ceremonia.

Vez la diferencia de la vista de todos los presentes…han quedado impresionados con tu belleza. — las palabras de Misa fueron acogidas por la mirada de desprecio de Shika quien ya empezaba a impacientarse.

En una parte del salón de ceremonias, se encontraba el clan Koga, lejos de ellos, estaba el clan Ryu, acompañado de su líder Ittōryū. El cuarto Hokage de la aldea oculta Konoha, también decía presente en aquella ceremonia, acompañado de sus escoltas, unos Shinobi al igual que su señor. La presencia de cierto joven de cabellos rubios que rondaba en el grupo de Konoha, atrajo la vista de Sakura quien le miro impresionada…_Era Naruto, el joven que había conocido en un tiempo atrás mientras entrenaba con los Senju. _El joven noto la presencia de esa dama que recorría el centro de aquel lugar, atrayendo la vista de todos. La miro un par de veces, reconociéndola de inmediato, y junto cuando se disponía a Saludarla, el Hokage le había puesto la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención y presentarle a Ittōryū-Sama quien parecía interesado en el joven.

Unas tres horas paso en aquella ceremonia, escuchando la voz de su padre quien presentaba a su divina hija como si se tratase de algún negocio o trofeo, o mejor dicho, como si la estuvieran rifando al hombre que diera más dinero y poner por su hija. De un momento a otro, la voz de su padre se apago al igual que todas las voces, los ojos de la Haruno y su atención eran dirigidas a aquel joven de aspecto llamativo y extraño, con un paso firme, recto, algo imposible de describir, lo perfecto que caminaba a los rededores de la muchedumbre. Sus ojos destellaron un brillo jamás visto en los ojos de Shika, ella le miraba con toda la atención del mundo que nunca le había puesto a un hombre, con un gozo increíble que incluso, sus labios se separaron para soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todo aquello provocado cuando el joven se volteo y posos sus ojos Ónix en ella, quedando ella encantada con esos ojos peligrosos e enigmáticos…divinos para ella.

Vestía no como todos en los alrededores quienes llevaban un ropaje ostentoso y llamativo, el simplemente vestía casual, natural, como ella le hubiera encantado vestir en ese momento. Vestía con un Haori de mangas largas, abierto por el medio, mostrando su musculoso torso, de piel blanca, en conjunto tenía un pantalón azul oscuro, longitud hasta las rodillas, colgado desde la mitad de su estomago. Utilizaba como obi un Shimenawa purpura, amarado en un moño en su cintura. Su cabello era lo mas que le atraía a ella, ese color negro intenso, rebelde, con cada punta de su cabello apuntando a una dirección diferente, parte de este lo tenía esparcido por su frente, dándole una expresión peligrosa.

No cabía duda que a ella le gusto ese joven…y mucho.

Misa, ¿Quién es ese? — le jalo del brazo con brusquedad, atrayéndola hasta ella para señalarle con la mirada el joven.

Es un Uchiha... — contesto Misa.

Ya sé que es un Uchiha, le vi el símbolo en su espalda. Sabes a lo que me refiero con quien es él. — hablo Shika molesta.

No se…— contesto Misa, Sakura le jalo del brazo y la acerco mas a ella, susurrándole como orden frente a su rostro.

Pues entonces, averigua quien es él…ahora. — le soltó del brazo con brusquedad, ordenándole que fuera detrás de su presa para averiguar el nombre de este.

Mientras esperaba por las respuestas de misa, se acerco a la mesa de aperitivos y se llevo varios a la boca sin nada de delicadeza…_ ¡Propio en ella!_ Todo su interés se fue por la borda al ver a Uchiha Itachi quien salía por la puerta, aprovechando ella para seguirle y arreglar un par de cuentas pendientes con él…_ahora era el momento. _Camino en paso ligero y le siguió muy de cerca, saliendo este de los perímetros de la casa señorial…pasaron el gran dojo, luego el campo abierto de pelear para por fin llegar hasta el templo de rezos donde el Uchiha entro. Se arrodillo frente al altar donde tenía la imagen de buda hecha en oro, prendió varios inciensos y empezó sus rezos en silencio, mirándole extrañada Shika…_ ¿un hombre fiel a su religión?_

¿Cuál es el motivo que te ha incitado a perseguirme hasta aquí? — soltó aquella voz fría, sorprendiendo a Sakura quien había sido precavida en todos sus pasos.

Aun estaba de rodillas frente al altar, se mantenía impertérrito en la situación, conservando la calma, como si la presencia de Shika no le inquietara o molestara. Ella no dijo nada, solo levanto su mano izquierda y saco de la manga de su Kimono un Kunai, y en un impulso termino detrás del Uchiha, con su mano al aire, dispuesta a atacar al enemigo quien seguía con sus ojos serrados, dando rezos en silencio.

De un momento a otro, la mano en la cual portaba aquella filosa arma, estaba atrapada por el joven quien se había levantado en un veloz movimiento, deteniendo a Shika por al muñeca antes de que esta le apuñalara. Rabiosa la mujer, se dispuso a darle una patada en el rostro cual fácilmente este bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo…sin duda ella era fuerte, pero notan increíblemente hábil como él.

Ores impresionantemente estúpida, o simplemente no te importa causar una disputa entre el clan Koga y tu padre con tus actos.— hablo el hombre con tranquilidad, Shika le miraba con desprecio, soltándose de un arranque le la mano de ese hombre con quien tenía dispuesto pelear.

Piensas mal al creer que por ser mujer y ser la hija de Shikaru, tendré alguna delicadeza contigo. — se doblo las mangas de su Yukata, dispuesto así a enfrentarse contra Shika.

Ella ya se había colocado en posición de ataque, pero su cuerpo se relajo por completo al ver la imagen del joven que le había cautivado fuera del templo, decidiendo así a posponer la disputa con ese hombre. Se acomodo las mangas de su Kimono y guardo el Kunai, saliendo en silencio del templo, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada al joven con quien en momentos atrás tenia dispuesto pelear.

Bajo las escaleras hechas en sementó del templo y siguió al joven quien se había metido en la caballeriza de la residencia Haruno. Entro por la ancha y gran puerta de la caballería, buscando con su mirada al joven quien sin ella notarlo estaba detrás, recostado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados y mirada al suelo.

Es descortés y algo inapropiado desaparecer ante la importante visita que atiendes. — soltó el joven detrás de ella, Shika no se volteo en ningún momento para mirarle.

También, es una cobardía esconderse detrás de tu sirvienta a quien has mandado a preguntar mi nombre, y aun más cobarde es desaparecer para que no te atrapen en tu travesura. — finalizo el joven quien ya había levantado su vista.

Intentas de instruirme en algo. — pregunto ella, volteándose al momento, quedando hipnotizada con los ojos del joven.

Haruno Sakura. — hablo el joven.

Shika…— le corrigió ella.

Entonces Shika. — murmuro él quien se había reincorporado, caminando en dirección a ella.

¿Qué quieres saber de mi?, ¿Eh? — soltó cerca de su rostro, chocando el gélido aliento con los labios de ella.

¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?... ¿En algo te puedo ser útil? — continuo al no tener contestación de ella.

Levanto su mano derecha y la dirigió al rostro de ella, tocando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, reaccionando Shika ante aquel contacto y sacando de inmediato su Kunai, y en un rápido movimiento aprisiono al joven de espalda, con su brazo derecho aprisionado en su espalda. El joven rio.

¿eras tú el que me ataco hace tres noches atrás?, ¿No es así? — le amenazo con el Kunai que tenia apuntando a su garganta.

Valla, me sorprendes… ¿Cómo lo supiste? — contesto divertido. Podía soltarse de ella, pero no quería, le resultaba divertido fingir que estaba inerme ante la presión que ejercía ella con su cuerpo.

No olvido los pequeños detalles…esas manos me resultaron bastante conocidas como para no percatarme que eras tú. — soltó ella enojada.

Entonces mi tacto te estremeció como para no dejar de pensar en ello. — soltó divertido, la situación cada vez resultaba mas excitante para él quien en un rápido movimiento los papeles se intercambiaron, resultando se ella ahora la aprisionada.

¿Te gustan mis manos? — pregunto cerca a sus labios.

Tengo cosas más interesantes para ti que no necesariamente tienes que tocar con las manos. — hablo en doble sentido.

¿A si?... ¿Y dime tu qué es eso que dices tu que puede ser de mi interés? — soltó ella.

¿Deberás quieres ver?, ¿Eh?...Shika. — murmuro en su oído.

S-Si…— se dejo llevar, desconectándose al sentir esos fríos labios rosar su cuello…la respiración de él estaba tranquila, pero la de ella estaba más que descontrolada.

¿Quieres ver todo?... ¿Quieres sentirlo?... — continuo murmurando en su oído.

¿quieres divertirte?...nos podríamos conocer en diferentes aspectos. — hablo el divertido.

Desprestigiar a la aun virgen, hija de los Haruno, era cosa fácil ya que ella misma se lo ofrecía a él en bandeja de plata, sin descaro alguno. ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo?...después de todo, Shika ofrecía mas que cualquier otra mujer, más que una prostituta, Shika ofrecía un placer desenfrenado, Salvaje y duradero, porque era claro que el rendimiento de esa mujer era como la de un hombre. Esta dispuesto a dar los primeros pasos que llevarían a una pasión desenfrenada, pero la voz preocupada de una mujer lo detuvo, dejando libre a su presa.

¿Quién demonios eres y porque me atacaste? — Profirió ella enojada, dispuesta a matar a ese hombre.

Te recuerdo que yo no te ataque aquella noche, fuiste tú la que me ataco. — le recordó a ella.

Estabas en mi territorio, que esperabas que hiciera…— Bravo ella.

Y eso te da derecho a atacar a todo aquel que camina por tus tierras. — hablo el

Que podía saber si tú eras un enemigo o no. — Exclamo ella furiosa.

No pierdes nada con preguntar. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Oh si valla, lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima. — dijo con sarcasmos.

Ahora, ¡¿Qué demonios hacías tú rondando por el campamento de soldados? — pregunto ella con autoridad, él rio, mirándola con diversión.

Lo mismo que tú…espiando el enemigo. — hablo él, escuchándose la voz de aquella mujer que llamaba por Shika aun más de cerca.

El hombre pospuso la divertida conversación que tenia con la Haruno, saliendo por la entrada de la cabellaría, tropezando con Misa quien buscaba a Sakura con desesperación. Misa inclino su cabeza al ver de quien se trataba para luego reincorporarse y entrar a la cabelleriza, encontrándose con Shika quien guardaba su Kunai en la manga de su Kimono.

¡Shika-Dono!, Tu padre ha pedido tu presencia en la ceremonia. — inclino su cabeza u le informo a la joven.

Cuando no la pide…— soltó en un suspiro agotador, caminando a la par junto a en dirección a la ceremonia.

Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y es hijo del líder del Clan Uchiha. — hablo Misa, mirándole con interés Shika.

Sasuke…— se dijo Shika.

Shika, no se cuales sean tu interes con ese joven, pero te advierto…mucho cuidado con hacer una de tus escenas de pelea como tenias planeado con Itachi-Sama. Los Uchiha no son de olvidarse de disputas, fácilmente nos declararían la guerra. — aviso Misa, Shika le ignoro, aminorando el paso, dejando atrás a su empleada.

Al entrar en el centro de ceremonia, Shikaru-Sama les presento a su "hermosa flor" Sakura Haruno quien en todo momento se comporto como una mujer seria y fría, reprendiéndole varias veces Misa en murmuros por las faltas asía su padre. Uno de los allegados de su padre pregunto por la hermosa mujer que acompañaba a Sakura, en ese momento, el Clan Koga y el Clan Uchiha los rodeaba, decidiendo Sakura salir con una de las de ella para callar a la metiche de Misa quien andaba regañándola por todo.

Ella es la Oiran de mi padre… ¿bonita no?, por algo lleva tanto tiempo en esta casa. — hablo Sakura con una sonrisa, silenciado Misa ante lo dicho.

Sakura le había llamado prostituta en pocas palabras, todos saben que una Oiran se refiere a una cortesana, mujer que da placer aun hombre, y eso era lo que hacía Misa con su padre o con el sabio Hikaro. Itachi observo a la Haruno decepcionado, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de humillar a su propia gente? Esa mujer no mas era un ser despreciable, alguien incapaz de ignorar ante lo repulsiva que era. Shika noto la mirada del Uchiha, notando en este la repulsión asía ella, algo que le desagrado en lo absoluto, y si no fuera por la dichosa fiesta, ya le hubiera entrado a golpes a ese tipejo que intenta desprestigiar su honor.

En la noche, ella se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con él, por ahora debería seguir con el juego de mascaras, fingir cortesía y sonreír artificialmente, y tal vez reír una que otra vez.

…

La fiesta acabo más temprano de lo que Sakura hubiera imaginado, ya a las tres de la madrugada todos estaban durmiendo, solo los empleados de la residencia estaban despiertos, limpiando los alrededores. Esa madrugada, Shika aprovecho el estado de todos, ebrios como cerdos. Shika aprovecho esa debilidad de los hombres con la bebida para caminar por los alrededores de la residencia, en busca de la habitación de Uchiha Itachi, hombre cual tenía una pendiente con ella. Recorrió los cuatro pisos de la casa señorial, en busca del su oponente, entro en silencio a cada habitación, pero no lo encontró, quedándole solo buscar en los cuartos del inmenso dojo de tres dos pisos, con un techo puntiagudo, en color rojo. La habitación del Uchiha Itachi se encontraba en la parte trasera del Dojo cual daba l hermoso jardín de arboles de cerezo, en el primer piso. Sakura subió los tres escalones que daban al porche de aquella habitación, abriendo las puertas corredizas estilo Shoji, abriendo estas con sumo cuidado, introduciéndose como un gato sigiloso en aquella amplia habitación. Allí lo encontró, completamente dormido y con su torso desnudo. Desenvaino su espada mientras caminaba en paso lento y silencioso en dirección a él.

Qué extraño, tenía entendido que era el hombre quien en las noches se escabullaba y buscaba a la mujer. — soltó con una sonrisa de lado, atrapando a la joven por el tobillo, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo.

La había impresionado sin darle tiempo a defenderse, atrapándole con su cuerpo. Le quito su espada y la tiro a un lado de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de ella. Disponiendo de una sola de sus manos, aprisiono ambas manos de la joven por las muñecas y las elevo hasta encima de su cabeza.

Así piensas cobrarte mi falta...insignificante. — hablo él con esa voz neutral

O quizás…viniste a buscar un poco de diversión. — finalizo con la misma voz neutral

¡Claro!, después de todo, un poco de diversión no iría mal… ¡SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA A MI FORMA! — Profirió ella, proporcionándole un rodillazo al joven en su costado derecho, logrando zafarse de su agarre.

Se levanto de un salto y miro a todas partes en busca de su espada. Shika era rápida, pero él era sorprendente ágil, aun así la dejo que corriera y tomara su espada en manos. Los ojos de Shika se posaron en el cuerpo de su enemigo, pero no con la intención de admirarlo, sino para estar alerta de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, notando que este estaba completamente desnudo, frente a ella. Parpadeo varias veces incrédula ante la indignación que tenía en frente, un verdadero hombre no se anda exhibiendo frente a una "dama", ni mucho menos a la hija de un respetado aristócrata.

Esta vez, ella le cobraría todas sus faltas…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Shika Vs Sharingan

El silencio abarrocada en cada esquina de aquella habitación que se había convertido en el campo de batalla entre dos guerreros. Sus miradas eran fijas como las de un depredador al asecho. Los pies de Shika se movieron a una velocidad impresionante, resonando sus pisadas en la liza madera. Ella no tenia limites algunos ante su locura obsesiva de querer enfrentarse a ese hombre cuya mirada inescrutable provocaba en ella el completo desagrado. El Uchiha permaneció inmóvil, sin dar inicios de defenderse ante la gran amenaza que se aproximaba, esperando pacientemente por ella.

Un segundo. Un segundo y solo lo había visto mover los parpados de sus ojos para luego, en un repentino flash su cuerpo se inclino abruptamente por completo, rosando el puntiagudo filo de la espada de Shika, la parte de arriba de la cabeza del sujeto, no pudiendo ella ni siquiera parpadear en el momento que él le ataco sin contemplación alguna. Levanto su mano derecha y sin considerar en lo absoluto que se trataba de una mujer, separo su mano lejos de su cuerpo en dirección al costado derecho de la Haruno, golpeándola con la palma de su mano abierta, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se elevara unos centímetros, impactándola contra el suelo.

Aquello fue…_Impresionante. ¡No!, _fue más que impresionante, aquello fue increíblemente imposible e ilógico como para poder creerlo. La manera rápida en que Uchiha Itachi se había movido y la capacidad alta de ese golpe, un suave golpe, pero lleno de fuerzas como para haberla impactado contra el suelo. Uchiha Itachi tenía un excelente manejo de Chacra como para utilizar tan poca energía y poder obtener los resultados que se apreciaron en ese momento.

Te recomiendo que detengas tus intenciones…_saldrás lastimada._ — le aconsejo con aquella voz neutral y firme, en el momento que la vio reincorporándose. Ella se bufo ante aquello, disponiéndose a atacarle una segunda vez.

Se movía asía la izquierda, derecha y asía atrás, con una tremenda velocidad que casi era imposible de enfocarlo correctamente, era como si estuviera en dos lugares al mismo tiempo. El enojo de Shika creció más al igual que su frustración al no poder tocarlo con su filo, ni siquiera había logrado hacerle un rasguño.

El paroxismo la había segado, retrocediendo seis pasos asía atrás, se dispuso a utilizar una valiosa técnica que no fallaría ante cualquier oponente. Levanto su espada al aire y la coloco detrás de la nuca, con la parte plana de la espada recostada en su nuca. Separo un poco sus piernas y mantuvo una posición recta, llenando sus pulmones de aire mientras relajaba por completo su cuerpo y cerraba sus ojos. Vio como ella levanto su mano izquierda con toda la calma del mundo mientras se encontraba sumida en algún tipo de trance. La palma de su mano se encontraba completamente abierta, apuntado de lado, sus dedos se movieron, tomando una posición extraña, su dedo índice y medio estaban juntos, su dedo anular estaba inclinado completamente y su pulgar tocaba la punta de su meñique…_ ¡Jamás había visto una persona colocar los dedos de esa forma para ejecutar una técnica!, ni siquiera en el campo técnico de un Shinobi quien invoca y hace sus sellos utilizando sus manos en conjunto con sus dedos._

A pesar que el Uchiha mantenía la calma por completo, dentro de él corría la leve preocupación al ver la posición que ella había tomado, teniendo en claro que ejecutaría una de sus técnicas, cual muchos aseguran que son mortíferas y altamente peligrosas. Evaluó con sumo cuidado la posición de ella, la firmeza de sus pies, reconociendo mentalmente que Shika era _Impresionante_, pero desagradablemente _estúpida _como para dejar en claro al enemigo su desesperación con querer derrotarlo al utilizar sus técnicas…muchos decían que ella ¡Jamás! En el campo de batalla utilizaba sus técnicas, solo cuando tenía presente un enemigo difícil de derrotar. El Uchiha sonrió en sus adentros…_Si Shika quería hacer esto más personal sacando a relucir una de sus técnicas, entonces él se uniría a ella, enseñándole también las técnicas que él disponía._

Sus ojos se abrieron con suma violencia, pudiéndose apreciar con claridad la malicia en aquellos ojos de Jade, con sus pupilas contraídas.

_Akui no tekunikku…_— sus labios se separaron soltando aquellas palabras en un murmuro.

El silencio que una vez moro en aquella habitación, desaparición por completo al escucharse un estruendo provocado por la potente energía que había salido de la espada de Shika, creando un largo camino de escombros que fácilmente traspaso la pared de madera, irrumpiendo la paz en la habitación del lado cuyos visitantes habían salido disparados de la habitación antes de que fueran destrozados por la insana fuerza de Shika y su actitud altanera.

La poderosa Shika, sonrió victoriosamente al ver el suelo donde una vez moro su contrincante, manchado en sangre fresca y aun caliente. Busco en la vista el cadáver del enemigo con cierta preocupación de haberlo matado…_su padre la desterraría de la ciudad, solo por el simple hecho de haber arruinado sus negociaciones de paz. _

Se volteo a todas direcciones sin lograr encontrar el cadáver de aquel infeliz bastardo. Sus inquietos ojos no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, con la desesperación de encontrarlo…

¡Maldición!... ¡Donde demonios estas! — profirió enojada, sumida en la desesperación, pronto sintió una ráfaga detrás de ella, y justo en el momento que le vio, pudo hallar en sus manos un Ninjato cual tenía agarrado fuertemente del mango, levantándolo al aire con suma violencia.

_Un…Shinobi._ — en todo este tiempo, se había burlado de ella al hacerle creer que no mas era un simple Samurái, pero este no mas era un ágil y diestro Shinobi con conocimiento en el sable y técnicas de un Samurái.

Parpadeo y levanto su mirada, encontrándose sus ojos con aquellos ya cambiados a su totalidad…ya no poseía unos simples ojos color Ónix, sino estos eran color rojo intenso, con tres espirales alrededor del iris.

Reacciono en el momento que se sintió amenazada por el filo de aquel ninjato, levantando su espada, utilizo esta como escudo, recibiendo la impresionante fuerza de esta, ejercida por aquel oponente que en ningún momento había cambiado esa expresión sepulcral…_totalmente diferente a la que ella había visto, una más fría y tenebrosa._

Hecho su espalda un poco asía atrás y separo sus piernas, la fuerza que ejercía Itachi con su espada lograba hacer que ella perdiera el equilibro en varias ocasiones, resbalando sus pies en pequeños segundos provocado por el sudor en la planta de sus pies.

Pronto perdió el equilibrio, soltando Itachi su espada para luego aguantarla de su quimono…cerró su puño y le golpeo justo en el rostro, obligándola a que se volteara, quedando atrapada entre sus brazos. Intento de meter su mano derecha dentro de su Kimono, percibiendo Itachi sus intenciones, le atrapo ambas manos por sus muñecas, enojándola aun más.

Estate quieta…me aras el trabajo más fácil. — hablo con voz calmada.

Evadió sus modales y respeto asía una mujer, desajusto su Kimono y llevo su mano hasta su entrepierna, rosando sus dedos la entrada de su vagina. Se estremeció por completo, quedando petrificada ante el contacto de esos dedos…_lo había descubierto._

Mujeres como Shika, tenían la gran hazaña de guardar pequeñas armas dentro de sus genitales. Metió sus dedos dentro de la cavidad vaginal de ella, sacando dentro de ella un Kunai cuya punta apuntaba asía abajo para no causar daños internos. La reacción de Shika fue inesperada, algo dentro de ella estallo, desatándose ferozmente de los brazos de su enemigo, se volteo y con su puño cerrado, le metió un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla derecha del Uchiha, impactándolo contra la pared.

El pecho de ella subía y bajaba reiterativamente, jadeando ante el enojo que se había desatado en ella. Algo dentro de ella la hizo molestarse y estallar de la ira, sintiendo su insana energía recorrer cada poro de su cuerpo.

Separo su cuerpo de la pared en el momento que vio el violento movimiento de ella dirigirse asía él, estrellando su puño contra la madera, un golpe que fácilmente hubiera destruido el rostro del Uchiha sino lo hubiera esquivado. Se alejo de ella, marcando entre ellos una distancia segura y conveniente como para poder reaccionar a tiempo ante los ataque de Shika.

La evaluó en silencio, con aquella mirada calculadora y fría que tanto detestaba ella en él. Concluyo mentalmente que aquel atentado contra él no fue nada planeado por el clan Haruno, eso sería algo absurdo puesto que ellos eran los que pedían un tratado de paz entre ambos clanes. Dedujo que todo esto fue creado por ella, el querer enfrentarlo de esa manera obsesivamente enfermiza, teniendo en claro que entre ambos había una línea tachada donde marcaba y remarcaba la gran habilidad entre él y el poco conocimiento de ella quien se dejaba llevar en todo momento por sus impulsos de ira.

Descubrió algo en ella que nadie había notado en su persona, y pese a que no era buena idea soltarlo, lo dijo, no más para ver la reacción de ella y comprobar si estaba en lo correcto o si en verdad ella era toda una ignorante que intentaba llamar la atención no mas por puro ego.

—Obsesiva e ignorante, una mujer profundamente insegura y inadecuada por dentro. Intentas de sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo, de ser la mejor no mas para tener la atención de todos, lo cual de seguro, nunca la tuviste de niña. Dime, ¿Acaso vez en mi algo que deseas ser?, ¿Es por eso tu obsesión con derrotarme?, ¿Acoso envidias algo en mi? — hablo con voz fría y aguda, susurrante. Aquello la irrito de sobremanera, acertando él con sus deducciones.

No tenía confianza en ella misma, y a pesar que proyectaba ante todo esa imagen falsa de autoconfianza, no mas era una mujer atemorizada de ser rechazada.

Segada por la ira, cayóen el juego de palabras que el Uchiha le había montado, logrando el completo descontrol de ella quien lanzaba fuertes golpes al aire al fallar constantemente. Se lanzo como una fiera descontrolada asía su presa, recibiéndole este con un fuerte golpe, rebotando en el suelo unas seis veces para luego embestir con su cuerpo la pared en madera, quebrando esta ante el impacto.

Una mujer quien había osado en entrar sin consentimiento alguno por aquella puerta e interrumpir la pelea de aquellos dos guerreros, se interpuso entre medio de ambos contrincante, agachando por completo su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas con su pecho pegado al suelo en madera.

— ¡Por favor!, ¡Perdone mi indulgencia y la de Shika el ambas entrar a su habitación e irrumpir su descanso. — Soltó ella con sumo respeto, logrando que el Uchiha bajara su espada, tocando su filo puntiagudo el suelo.

Apoyado en su bastón, vistiendo con un Kimono blanco y un Yukata del mismo color, el sabio Hiraku hizo su entrada por la puerta que ofrecía entrada directa a la batalla, concluida ya ante la astuta y victoriosa derrota que tuvo el Uchiha contra su nieta. Le hecho una mirada llena de decepción a su nieta quien estaba inconsciente ante el fuerte golpe que recibió en la parte de atrás de su nuca.

Suspiro decepcionado, levanto su bastón y dio tres pequeños golpes al suelo, llamando la atención de sus dos sirvientes que le acompañaban esa noche, entrando por la puerta de inmediato, se posicionaron frente al Sabio Hiraku.

—Lleven a Sakura a su habitación... — les ordeno, apuntando con su bastón a su nieta.

—NO es necesario mi señor, yo misma me haré cargo de ella, después de todo, es mi culpa por no haber velado correctamente las intenciones de Shika. — la mirada neutral de Hiraku se poso en Misa, bajando esta su mirada de inmediato.

—No evadas mi dictadura, solo por liberar a Shika de sus problemas. Te quedaras aquí junto al Uchiha, buscaras un cuarto más apropiado para el donde pueda continuar su descanso y velaras su sueño por algo mas se le ofrece en el transcurso de la noche. — más claro no podía hablar Hiraku quien luego de disculparse por la actitud negativa de su nieta y prometerle al Uchiha hablar al día siguiente, le ofreció como relajamiento los placeres que podía ofrecer el cuerpo de una mujer, sobre todo Misa. Sus palabras no solo dictaban la orden de atenderlo como se merecía, de remplazar su destrozada habitación por otra, de mudar sus pertenencias y prepararle el baño, sino que también, le ofrecía reposar augusto entre los senos de una mujer como Misa.

Ella sin ninguna objeción, cumplió la orden del Sabio Hiraku, trasladando a un nuevo cuarto al huésped mientras que la indulgente de Shika era trasladada a su habitación, siendo despertada allí por el sabio Hiraku quien le miro con indignación y rechazo ante lo que había hecho.

—¡Es Inaudito!, ¡Lo que has hecho posiblemente nos hubiera causado una disputa entre clanes sino hubiera llego yo en esos momentos para calmar los mare furiosos que tú misma as desatado con tu actitud! — Atajo enojadísimo el sabio Hiraku.

—¡No más se trata de un simple estudiante de dojo! —recalco ella, segura de sí misma de lo que había dicho.

—¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO! — exclamo Hiraku, dando golpes fuertes al suelo con su bastón.

— ¡Ignorante eres al no saber con quién tratabas! — exclamo furioso.

—Uchiha de por cierto es, pero no discípulo de dojo como habéis tu referido a él, Uchiha Itachi, nieto de Ittōryū, el líder del clan Ryu, por tanto, legado de Anotsu y Mikoto Uchiha, hija de Ashira Koga, la hija Kogamaru. — sus revelación la estremecieron, y pese a que no conocía bien a los ya nombrados, sus nombres eran bien conocido de tanto que resonaron en el mundo Shinobi Vs Samurái.

Único hijo de Anotsu, preciado para su bisabuelo al ser hijo de su nieta Mikoto Uchiha. — prosiguió el anciano.

Confuso e entendible fue para ella al escuchar aquella revelación, aun así, no tenía intenciones en aclaran dichos lazos familiares puesto que no le importaba saber nada de ello.

Luego de haberla reprendido con insultos y gritos, le ordeno de manera amenazante que dejara de causar la discordia entre la familia y traer más problemas a ellos, partiendo luego con la promesa que no le diría nada a Shikaru respecto a lo que paso esa noche si ella se encargaba de cumplir al pie de la letras las ordenes de su abuelo.

Pronto, en aquel silencio que inundo su habitación, las palabras del Uchiha respecto a la debilidad de ella y su inseguridad, resonaron en su mente constantemente, maldiciéndolo ella en murmuros mientras intentaba de sacarse de la mente la idea de enfrentarle una vez más…_¿Quién era él para decirle débil y falta de confianza?_

Ya sé lo que estarán pensando… Y SASUKE QUE PITO CANTA ESTE CON ITACHI. Ellos son hermano, bueno, mejor dicho, medios hermanos, y eso lo explicare en el tercer y capitulo, bueno, explicare el surgimiento de los clanes, los lazos entre ellos y como ocurrió la relación ilícita ente Anotsu y Mikoto.


	4. Chapter 4

Mañana bajare el próximo capitulo completito okis.

Les prometo que no habrá más retrasos en mis historias….

Ahora les dejo con lo que les he escribido, y mañana les doy su otro capítulo.

Cuídense y muchos besos…gracias por apoyarme.


End file.
